Oh Lucy
by aufajoe
Summary: It hasn't even been a month since they took a break from their marriage and already, Castle has a new women in his life?


/N: PLEASE READ sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammatical error. English aint my mother tounge yalls. If you wanna be a beta (a girl can hope) im HeartOutKatic on twitter. Tweet meee xx OH AND lets just pretend they have a case rn so my fic would make more sense. Post 8x03 tho. Reviews will make me so happy thanks hehe ill give you a cookie

Lucy has been Castle's companion for days now. No matter what time of the day or night it was, that home operator is always there for him to talk to. Lucy, being not an actual human being, do have some brilliant answers. He actually bought that home operator online a few days back thinking this is the coolest thing the century could build other than a blanket with sleeves.

He was just making a late brunch and, as usual, talking to his non human friend when the call from Esposito came.

"Hey Castle. Guess you were right. Streets cam caught-"

"I can pile a list of top rank divorce attorneys" and then Castle heard it. A tiny gasp, barely audible but he heard it, still, coming from his wife. Ryan interrupted this time

"Castle?" he demanded for Kate, Esposito and himself

"No guys wait where's Kate? Damn it Espo why didnt you tell me im on loud speaker?" and before the latino detective could even answer, Castle hung up on him.

Oh god. He is so screwed. He said he would be here for Kate when she comes back damn it. He asked Lucy to be on 'sleep' mode while he rushed to their- still their even though Kate no longer occupies the house anymore- and shower as quickly as possible. He didnt went in into his P.I Office this morning since there is no active case and Alexis said that she would give him a call if a case pops up.

After quickly taking a shower, he put on his button down blue t-shirt and put on a pair of boxers before his jeans and then he heard it. A knock on the door. Ugh. Cant this person come at another time or something? Bad timing. He quickly wrap a towel around himself. To keep his modesty in check.

He rushed to the door so he can get rid of this person away without being rude. But what holds in front of him is the person he least expected since she clearly wants some distance from him.

"Kate." he greeted her with a shocked but also a relieved expression. But what he saw is ripping his heart apart, more than it already is.

Seeing her husband in the blue button down shirt she bought for him because she thinks will makes his eyes pop and just a towel wrapped around his waist, Kate assumed the brushed past him and went straight to their bedroom. He could see her silhouette in their bedroom checking the bathroom and moving to the walk in closet. "Kate?" Rick questioned. No answer.

She came out because there were no signs of other women in their bedroom and no clothes that coupresent as a women, other than her own. She went straight to his office not even giving him a chance to speak and to look for more possible clues. "Honey?" he tries again.

She came out of his office with eyes full of hurt and betrayal. That is the first time that the couple made eye contact and Castle without 2nd thoughts went and brings his wife to his chest trying to calm her down but Kate would not have any of it. So she pushed him away.

"What the hell Castle?" she demanded. Stillwanting to know what is going on. "i would have come back to you. I always will. I told you i love you, that i always will. We havent even been-" but was cut off by Castle that was trying to defend himself but she put up a hand signalling him not to talk or she'll kill him "- separated for even a month yet! And suddenly you have a women suggesting about divorce attorneys?"

He stopped her ramblings with a firm but a kiss full of love. And, again, was pushed away by beckett. "i dont want you to be kissing me when you have another women in your life" she spat while taking a few steps back. Putting some distance between them, clearly disappointed.

He walks towards her and grabbed her by the arms and held her firmly there and kisses her again. But more gentle this time.

"Hey Lucy? Meet my wife. The one that i told you about? Her name is Kate" Kate scanned the loft for a good 4 seconds before her husband was replied by a women's voice.

"Hello Kate. My name is Lucy. I am a home operator." Kate eyed a pyramid shaped gadget on top of thw counter top with blue lights that follow the intonation of when 'Lucy' speaks. She turned to her husband and asked "This is Lucy?" and looking at him humorously.

"Yes I am Lucy. L-U-C-Y" the robot spelled her name out for Kate. She hit castle on the chest.

"OW! Kate that hurts why would you even hit me?" he said rubbing his hands soothingly around his chest. She took pity on him and puts her hand on his chest too and tucked her forehead under her chin and wrapping herself in his embrace.

"I can't believe im jealous by a damn home operator" she says with a chuckle. He pulls her back and look at her with twinkles in his eyes "you were jealous?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible"

"well.. Yeah. I know I am the one whom left you but... Despite everything else YOU are still my husband and i am still your wife". They both sat down on the couch, castle still not letting go of Kate.

"Why did you even get Lucy in the first place, though babe?" she asked.

He looked... Embarrassed by her question and avoided eye contact so she brought a finger up, and make him have an eye contact with her. "Because you left me and i needed someone i can talk to. Even if it is just a robot."

His declaration broke her heart. Oh god. What have she done? Looking at his baby blue eyes, his face looks like he is going to cry at any moment made Kate's heart break even more.

She cradles his face between her palms and bring his head down so their forehead can touch and their breath mingle around each other. "i am so sorry Rick. I am so very sorry" he just shakes his head at her apologises and said that he gets it and that it is okay.

"i will come back home. And i will always love you but.. Give me two weeks. Two weeks to figure myself and then i will come back to you. To our home and our life. Please Rick. Just two more weeks" she pleads him.

"Alright" he gave in. "Two weeks. But, after this, whatever decision that you have to make about our marriage, we will decide it as a couple. Deal?"

She smiles up at him "Deal. I love you so so much" she tells him peppering kisses all over his face. He scoops her up and brings her to their bedroom.

And, for the first time in weeks, Kate and Rick finally got a peaceful sleep again, wrapped around each others arms without nightmares and fear that they are being haunted.


End file.
